backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Tasha
Tasha is a yellow hippopotamus in an orange flowered dress and red Mary Jane shoes. Tasha lives on the left side of the backyard behind a fence, and enjoys playing with her friends Uniqua, Pablo, Tyrone, and Austin. Tasha is best friends with Uniqua, and they frequently play together when roleplaying on their adventures. Tasha is rational, headstrong, and a little bossy at certain points. On a few occassions, she may have a disagreement with a friend over something small (as shown in The Yeti or The Swamp Creature), but Tasha, with the help of her imagination and friends, can always end the quarrels almost instantly. Depending on what character she is playing, Tasha can come across as being very bossy, while at other times, she may play a friendly worker, or even a 'damsel in distress', as shown in episodes like International Super Spy, Blazing Paddles and Break Out!. Personality Tasha is extremely confident and likes to be in charge most of the time. She is usually determined to get her way no matter what, however, she is never downright mean to her friends. Tasha usually is very opinionated and likes to make people do what she says. She is hard to scare, as pointed out in the episode It's Great To Be A Ghost!. At other times, she can very relaxed, carefree, and happy, as shown in the episode A Giant Problem. Tasha is also Uniqua's muchadmired and always eagerly-awaited play date. She looks sweet as pie but underneath her extra girly exterior beats the heart of a CEO - tough-as-nails, take-no-prisoners, my-way-or-the-highway kind of gal. Tasha is rational, skeptical, and highly motivated to get her own way, but it's always special for Uniqua when Tas ha is there, because she's someone who can also be giggly, silly and full of fun. She is one of the Backyardigans and lives in a yellow house. She goes on adventures with Uniqua, Pablo, Tyrone, and Austin. In most of their adventures, Tasha likes to make her friends do what she tells them to. Her interests include tea parties and talking fancy. In season one, her bossy personality was brought out in most episodes she appeared (exceptions include The Snow Fort, Cave Party, Race Around the World, and Eureka!). In season two, her bossy trait decreased somewhat, and she was shown in many episodes as being sweet and helpful, as shown in episodes like Scared Of You, in which Tasha threw a surprise birthday party for Austin, and Special Delivery, in which Tasha played a member of a motorcycle gang devoted to helping others. By the third season, her bossy trait decreased significantly, but was brought up in a few season three episodes, though to a lesser extent. In the fourth season, her bossy trait disappeared almost completely. Appearance Tasha has yellow skin and wears an orange dress with eight light-orange flowers. She usually wears red mary-jane shoes and red underwear, though both often change color (or, in the case of shoes, style) when playing a character in a story. Tasha has a red-pink tongue, dark yellow eyebrows, yellow eyelashes and two slighty sunken nostrils above her mouth. Episode appearances Tasha has appeared in many episodes of The Backyardigans. Her first appearance was in Knights Are Brave And Strong, the first episode of The Backyardigans. To see a list of all his appearances, go to List of Tasha's Appearances. Trivia *Tasha's yellow color causes a confusion with fans of the series. This color confusion also occurs with Austin's color. *Tasha is claimed to be a cow by some fans, but Janice Burgess states she is a hippopotamus. *Tasha's catchphrase is "For goodness sakes!". *Tasha can be very bossy and mean at times, most noticeably in the episode It's Great to Be a Ghost! ''when she pushes Uniqua and Pablo saying "Get outta my way! A ghost!". *Tasha once pretended to be the empress of France in ''The Two Musketeers. ''In ''Samurai Pie, she pretended to be the empress of Japan. *Tasha is the only main character who has not met Sherman. She has seen him with other Wormans, but has never been introduced to him or been told his name. *Tasha appears in more episodes than Austin, but less than Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone. *Uniqua does not call Tasha by her name or pretend name (Ms. T.) in International Super Spy, instead she calls her "the hippo" three times. *Tasha wears more wigs than any of the other characters. *Tasha is the fourth main character in the series, after Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone. Quotes *"Pip, pip, cheerio!" - High Tea *"Well, dear friends, since it is my choice, I think that we... should have a tea party!" - High Tea *"Oh, for goodness sakes!" - Various episodes *"You carry it, Servant Tyrone." - The Key To The Nile *"Heh-heh!" *"Get outta my way! A ghost! - It's Great To Be A Ghost! *"They promised they'd be here..." *"Ohh, for the love of ice, another interruption!" - The Secret Of Snow *"Yoo-hoo!" - A Giant Problem *"Oh, dear! Oh, my!" - What's Bugging You? *"Can't you see all the hopes in my eyes?" - The Two Musketeers *"Why, yes." *"I think I'm so cool!" - Sinbad Sails Alone *"Tweedily-doo, tweedily-dee!" - Tale of the Mighty Knights, The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon *"I do declare, this is a disaster!" - Blazing Paddles *"Zip-speed!" - Garbage Trek *"Where's my pie!?" - Samurai Pie *"Goodness conquers badness and crime doesn't pay" - Front Page News Slideshow ﻿ Tasha 3.jpg|Questioned Tasha|link=Elephant On The Run Tasha 7.jpg|Serious Tasha|link=International Super Spy Tasha the Newscaster.jpg|Tasha With Hair|link=News Flash Tasha Jumpin'.jpg|Tasha as a Caveperson|link=Cave Party Filthingham Tasha.jpg|Tasha Covered With Mud|link=Robin Hood The Clean Queen Tasha.jpg|Queen Tasha|link=Knights Are Brave And Strong DoiDoiDoiDoiDoiDoi!.jpg|Tasha Fishing|link=Save The Day Snort.jpg|Tasha Sleeping|link=A Giant Problem Newsflasher.jpg|Newscaster Tasha|link=News Flash Curata.jpg|Curator Tasha|link=Who Goes There? Announcer.jpg|Tasha the Announcer|link=Race Around The World RedBoots.jpg|Tasha as Pirate Captain Red Boots|link=Pirate Camp Japanese Empress Tasha.jpg|Tasha as the Japanese Empress|link=Samurai Pie Tashaleofficer.jpg|Tasha as the Space Officer|link=The Big Dipper Diner TashaJungleGirl.jpg|Tasha as Jungle Girl|link=Super Team Awesome! Empress Tasha.jpg|Tasha as the Empress of France|link=The Two Musketeers Tashatrolley.jpg|Tasha the Trolley Driver|link=Flower Power Cleotasha.jpg|Princess Cleotasha|link=The Key To The Nile T900tasha.jpg|T-900|link=Cops and Robots Deliverygirltasha.jpg|Tasha the Pizza Delivery Girl|link=Chichen-Itza Pizza Dancebar.jpg|Tasha as the Bar Room Dancer|link=Blazing Paddles Park Ranger Tasha.jpg|Tasha the Park Ranger|link=Elephant On The Run Flappy.jpg|Tasha as Flappy the elf|link=The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve Fairyflights.jpg|Tasha the Flighty Fairy|link=The Tale Of The Not-So-Nice Dragon Frontpagesnews35.jpg|SuperSnap|link=Front Page News Medusa.jpg|Tasha as Medusa|link=Sinbad Sails Alone Miss T..jpg|Tasha as Miss T.|link=International Super Spy Princess Tasha.jpg|Tasha as a sister princess|link=Break Out! Sources *Meet the Characters on Backyardigans - NickJr.com *Tasha - The Backyardigans - Wikipedia *Tasha - The Backyardigans - Google Images Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Featured articles Category:Females